1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus having a pixel array in which pixel circuits are arranged in a matrix and a display driving method therefor, and, for example, relates to a display apparatus using organic electroluminescence devices (organic EL devices) as light emitting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as disclosed in JP-A-2003-255856 and JP-A-2003-271095, image display apparatuses using organic EL devices for pixels have been developed. Since the organic EL devices are self-emitting devices, the apparatuses have advantages that visibility of images is higher, backlighting is not necessary, the response speed is higher, etc. compared to a liquid crystal display, for example. Further, the brightness levels (gray levels) of the respective light emitting devices can be controlled by the values of currents flowing therein (so-called current-controlled type).
In an organic EL display, like the liquid crystal display, there are a simple matrix system and an active matrix system as driving systems therefor. The former is simple in structure, however, has a problem that realization of a large and high-definition display is difficult or the like, and thus, currently, the active matrix system is actively developed. This system is to control the currents flowing in the light emitting devices within the respective pixel circuits using active devices (generally, thin-film transistors: TFTs) provided within the pixel circuits.